<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you control the fate by cherrychoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857830">you control the fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke'>cherrychoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Star-crossed, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a connection that goes back to their old lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you control the fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's light-hearted despite the warnings, i promise!!! it's reincarnation au~ so don't worry about the major character death cx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s funny how Junmyeon watches the sword go right through the person, sees the blood splattering behind and in front of the person. He watches the person — he knows the person is very well alive, will die only after a handful of hours left to bleed like that — drops to the ground, twitches helplessly as Chanyeol sheaths his bloody sword.</p><p>It’s another person slowly dying amongst many others, in the process of dying, but thankfully all of them have their eyes closed. They’ve accepted their fate, unlike Chanyeol, who is doing all this just to prove his point.</p><p>Junmyeon is disgusted by him, disgusted by himself too. Chanyeol is the epitome of every villain written in books, pure evil, nothing but black. But he sees something in the taller man’s eyes every time he stabs his favourite sword through people. He has a stupid favourite sword, has a <em> favourite </em>in materials made for nothing but evilness.</p><p>“Let’s go, doctor.” </p><p>Chanyeol’s voice physically revolts Junmyeon’s system. And that’s why, Junmyeon tells himself — tells his soul to listen carefully. That physical reaction is the reason why he stabs Chanyeol with his dagger. It’s a rusted dagger, with only the handle replaced just so he can do his work efficiently. </p><p>“I hate you,” Junmyeon tells him. His gut twists uncomfortably. “You deserve death.”</p><p>Chanyeol’s stupid big eyes are the widest they’ve ever been, through out his killing spree, through out his journey of killing his own kingdom. Junmyeon dares to think it’s betrayal he sees in Chanyeol’s eyes, sees his own reflection and doesn’t realize there are tears until Chanyeol drops to the ground.</p><p>He does deserve death, he should be death. Junmyeon just saved a thousands of villages but his heart feels nothing but guilt, his body knows nothing but agony.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>His life flashes before him. Not his whole life, weirdly. Just his time with Chanyeol. Everything he did for Chanyeol, everything he did with Chanyeol, everything that made him think of nobody but Chanyeol.</p><p>The pain doesn’t kick in until after Chanyeol has stepped away, eyes full of fear. He doesn’t look even a bit regretful of doing this, and Junmyeon wants to reach out to him for some reason. He killed for this man, kept him alive in dire situations, and he’s doing this?</p><p>He can’t help moaning in pain, sobbing as he tries to stop the blood coming out of the gaps in his body. He’s been stabbed thrice, and the knife is only in the third one. He cups the cuts, feels his own warm blood overflowing between his fingers. His cot is getting drenched, Junmyeon doesn’t have the strength in him to sit up and strangle Chanyeol like he wants to.</p><p>“I’m dying,” He whispers to himself, chokes a little. More tears and more howls of pain follow. “I’m dying! Chanyeol, I’m dying!”</p><p>“Y-You desreve death,” Chanyeol yelps, pointing at him. <em> He dare raise his voice, </em> Junmyeon thinks, <em> when he’s shaking like a leaf. </em> “I hate you!”</p><p><em> Why does it sound familiar? </em> Junmyeon thinks. That remains his last thought.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Junmyeon hates him the moment he steps into his restaurant. The moment he opens his mouth, uses his stupid deep voice to order his food, Junmyeon hates him. He wants to kill him like he’s done something wrong to him, and the person stares back at him with equal hatred.</p><p>“I’ve never been so annoyed by someone,” Junmyeon mutters angrily to his brother. He only chuckles at him, asks for more firewood. “Don’t laugh at me, hyung, I’m serious about hating him.”</p><p>“You just met him,” His brother points out. Of course they just met. He’s never seen that man’s face in his whole life, but the hatred boils his blood. “Besides, maybe he won’t come here ever again.”</p><p>“That’s worse!” Junmyeon grunts.</p><p>“How?” His brother’s amused voice is starting to feel like an itch he can’t scratch.</p><p>He tosses the firewood in the fire, sits next to his brother with a frown. “I don’t know.”</p><p>When he serves food, the man is with someone else. It angers him further, makes him want to pour all the hot food right on the man’s head.</p><p>“What’s your name?” Junmyeon asks while counting the total amount that needs to be paid.</p><p>“Why do you need my name?” The man snaps. “I’m not leaving without paying the fee.”</p><p>“We ask every customer,” Junmyeon bites back. Two can play this game. “You can ask anyone who’s visited us more than once, sir.”</p><p>“People come back here?” The man raises his eyebrow. Junmyeon swears he’ll stab this guy to death. “It’s Chanyeol.”</p><p>“What a disgusting name,” Junmyeon mutters to himself, but scribbles the name on the paper anyway. “Your total is thirteen silvers.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“I like you,” Junmyeon smirks. “You’ve got guts, kid.”</p><p>“I’m not a kid,” The tall man grunts. “I’m taller than, and pretty sure I’m stronger than you.”</p><p>Junmyeon tuts. “And yet, <em> I’m </em> the one hold you at gunpoint. One wrong word and a bullet goes right through your forehead. Useless you prefer your throat? Oh, throat is a lovely, lovely shot.”</p><p>“Chanyeol,” The man says.</p><p>“I don’t care,” Junmyeon laughs. “But if we’re doing this, mine is Junmyeon.”</p><p>“How indulgent,” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. Junmyeon rests the gun against Chanyeol’s lips.</p><p>“One wrong word, kid,” He really wants to pull the trigger. He’s annoyed so much, he would’ve killed anyeone else. But he wants to give this man a chance, for weird reasons. “I’m going to shoot you.”</p><p>Chanyeol nods. “You said that already.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been soulmates for a long time.”</p><p>Junmyeon drops his hand, squeaks in surprise. Chanyeol has a smug grin on his face as he stares. Junmyeon leans towards the fortune teller. “What?”</p><p>“You both,” She gestures between them, then points at Junmyeon’s soulmate mark. “Have been together for a long time.”</p><p>“We met, like, a month ago.” Junmyeon mutters.</p><p>“I don’t mean in this life,” She laughs. “You’ve been together in a lot of your lives.”</p><p>Junmyeon wants to reprimand her, tell her she’s full of shit. He wants to storm out of this suffocating tiny place but her words come out so… assured. He doesn’t want to believe it, but he does believe her words. What the fuck.</p><p>“That’s stupid,” Junmyeon says nonetheless. “I don’t believe you.”</p><p>“Look at your mark, my dear.” The lady runs her forefinger across it. It’s less of a usual mark, more like someone stabbed a small knife into his wrist. “It’s a clear indication of something that runs deep.”</p><p>Junmyeon scoffs. He doesn’t want to look at Chanyeol right now, because he’s the reason they’re here. Chanyeol said he keeps feeling like he knows Junmyeon, knows him like a friend, like they’ve met before. He believes in these things, but Junmyeon doesn’t. Not yet, at least.</p><p>“Then it must have a story too, right?” Junmyeon says, trying to sound sarcastic. A glance towards Chanyeol and he knows he didn’t sound sarcastic like he intended.</p><p>“It does.” The lady moves her forefinger towards his palm.</p><p>“Tell us,” Chanyeol says. Junmyeon can’t say he’s surprised by his soulmate’s words. (Like… he expected it.) “About the story, I mean.”</p><p>“It’s of crossed paths,” The teller hums. “Of unfortunate fate, honestly.”</p><p>“You mean the popular fiction trope?” Junmyeon rolls his eyes.</p><p>“No, actually.” The teller smirks at him, like he stepped into her trap. “You were supposed to be together, but I get a feeling that something… someone stopped it. And it must be either of you.”</p><p>“Why would we do that?” Chanyeol sighs.</p><p>“How am I supposed to know?”</p><p>Chanyeol groans a little. “Hyung, let’s just go.”</p><p>And he’s pulled out of the small rental car the teller lives in. They pay her, of course, for the trouble of even indulging them. They start walking away, Chanyeol babbling about a place he found. Junmyeon glances at his soulmate mark, feels three stings on his body. The pain doesn’t fade until he holds Chanyeol’s hand, but he tries not to think about it. Coincidence, maybe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this fic is what i thought "what if their fate was to be together but they were like NAH THEY'RE MY ENEMY until all the enemy feelings slowly fade as their lives change" and wrote. even if it wasn't suyeol week i was going to make this suyeol lol pls try not to tell me how fucking dumb this au is, i already know. </p><p>please let me know if you liked it tho!!</p><p>(my <a href="https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon">twitter</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/cherrykims">curiouscat</a> if you wanna talk~)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>